


[podfic] Two Words

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Two Words."</p>
<p>
  <i>Flynn Lives: two words which meant everything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Two Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302835) by [grey_sw (grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw). 



Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:01:03 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Tron/Two%20Words.mp3) | **Size:** 1.04 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Tron/Two%20Words.m4b) | **Size:** 625 KB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
